


Sight of the Sightless

by AuthenticAussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [51]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dressrosa is, in two words, a disaster zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight of the Sightless

**Author's Note:**

> A super merry Christmas to FreckledBastard! Totally one of the two major reasons I got dragged into writing for the OP fandom, all those years ago, and an awesome person to talk meta with. ;u;

Dressrosa is, in two words, a disaster zone.

Fujitora has had people shrieking at him for the past several days, demanding that he lead the manhunt for Strawhat Luffy's head, but he refuses to march through the remnants of a war and destroy the tentative peace that the citizens have managed to find.

It isn't until he's sure that they've managed to recover that he finally relents and they chase down Luffy, and even then when the citizens of Dressrosa pull their stunt-

Well, he can't say that he's overly angry with the fact that Strawhat got away. He could've lived without the other dangerous pirates getting away, but he knows the type of havoc that Luffy brings, and knows keeping them behind would've raised a storm that Dressrosa would never have been able to handle.

The marines standing next to him are all shaking their heads; he can hear the swish of their hair across their shoulders, and the shift as some of them tilt their head back to look at Strawhat Luffy as he leaves.

"That's gotta be some sort of miracle," one of them says, clicking their tongue.

 _Yes he is,_ Fujitora thinks, but he knows the value of silence and keeps his mouth shut. They won't likely see what he sees, anyway.


End file.
